See You Sleeping
by Ms. Donovan and Ms. Midnight
Summary: A certain geshrat talks to a certain geshrat ladyfriend of his...short, sweet, and beating around the bush.


**PH34R TEH SHORTNESS!**

**Yes, I know, I need to be whacked for using netspeak, whacked for putting something this short up, and whacked for not waiting for Kali to finished her fourth story. But I had nothing to do, so rather than mope around I decided to write this. I hope that Kali will be benevolent enough to finish the fourth story satisfactorily and let me slid by_ just this once_. **

**In any case, please enjoy!**

**Roll it, Louie!

* * *

** Noise. Color. Laughter, song. Strange…

And even stranger, an absence of pain. A name.

Kwiua. The name was always Kwiua.

A female, Kwiua walking down a short hallway. Kwuia, a young female geshrat. She had green paint on her nose. She was walking down a hallway, waving at him, inviting him closer as she became older and older, until she was his age. She still had green paint on her nose.

Laughter, song. Kwuia was laughing, and between the ripples of laughter that gently brightened up the room, she was singing a song.

_Oh woe is me,_

_Oh woe is me,_

_I used to have a hamster tree!_

Kwuia. The name was so familiar, though he knew he'd never heard it. It was a beautiful name, a beautiful voice, a beautiful girl. Not a girl…a lady, like Candy was a lady. Wait…not like Candy was a lady; Kwuia was an entirely different kind of lady. Not better or worse, just very, very different.

_But it was eaten by a newt._

_And now I have no cuddly fruit!_

_Oh woe is me,_

_Oh woe is me,_

_I used to have a hamster tree!_

Finally, she spoke, instead of singing.

"Good evening," she said, her voice still laughter-warm.

"Mah ton ist sstuk tuh thuh rooft oft mah mooth," he responded, trying to buy himself some time before he did anything that couldn't be interpreted as humor.

"Your tongue is stuck to the roof of your mouth?" Kwuia laughed. "Poor thing! That aside, how are you?" The female geshrat came closer, the green paint on her nose clashing with her orange skin magnificently.

"I'm fine," he said quietly, "just really tired and scared."

"The War, huh?"

"Yup. I think someone's going to wake me up soon, so before I go, I need to ask you something."

"And you wasted time telling me that your tongue was stuck to the roof of your mouth?"

"Hey! That took twenty wakeful minutes of careful calculation to find something witty to say. That was the hybrid; I forgot the suave thing I had intended to say."

"Ask away."

"Why do I see you? I've never met you, and don't we only see people we've met?"

Kwuia looked down and seemed to think for a long while. She looked back up at him with a sad smile.

"We've never met, but we know each other, which I'm pretty sure is stronger than if we had met. I think that we see each other because we didn't need to meet to know each other; maybe we need to know each other because we're going to be together someday. I mean," she added in a rush, "if that's okay with the both of us, later, after the War and such, and who knows then…"

"Lady," he interrupted, "that would be just fine with me." Gently taking Kwuia's hand, he brushed his lips against it, and smiled.

"As for now," he said, "I'm afraid that I'm being shaken awake."

"Comebacksafe…" Kwuia's rushed farewell resounded in his head as the phantom shaker stepped out of his cabin.

"See you sleeping," Malingo whispered, stretched, and went out on deck.

* * *

**Awww...I always liked Malingo. But Jimothi Tarrie, man...ROWR! (No pun intended...)**

**Please please please review. (And I know I vastly over-used the phrase "each other"...I'm calling it use of poetic liscense, and if anybody points out a) that it wasn't poetic, b) that it was just plain stupid, c) that you need to buy poetic liscenses, which is something I did not do, or d) that it needs improvement, I shall smoke you. Live. On a shish kabob stick. Over an open flame. While drink coffee. (hint-hint-hint-hint-hint))**

**Kali, being the amazingly benevolent, kind, loving, and easily-bribed person that you are, do you think that you could let me go this time? Or maybe even let me go and finish you fourth story so that I'm in the clear? (Wishful thinking, there...sorry.) Please, o She Would Shalt Get Chocolate At The Earliest Convience For Benevolence Toward Her Starving, Fanfiction-Derived Beta?**

**Review please!  
**


End file.
